


Saint Seiya Drabbles

by Spei_Stella



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, F/M, Female Io, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spei_Stella/pseuds/Spei_Stella





	Saint Seiya Drabbles

**Beso**

**Shiryū del Dragón/Phenril de Alioth Epsilon**

**(Siglo XX)**

Fue brusco

Una mano le sujetó posesivamente el mentón mientras que la otra se apoderaba de su mano, con el puño aún cerrado a causa del golpe que no alcanzó a dar

Phenril olvidó inmediatamente por qué estaban gritándose, cerró los ojos, y se relajó en el agarre de Shiryū

Fue su primer beso

* * *

**Cabezonería**

**Aiacos (Suikyō) de Garuda/Violette de Behemoth**

**(Siglo XVIII)**

Esos dos se entendían lo mismo que se antagonizaban pero aquello no extrañaba a nadie

A fin de cuentas, sólo la cabezonería de Violette igualaba la de Suikyō y viceversa

* * *

**Conclusión**

**Baian de Hipocampo/Ío de Scylla**

**(Siglo XX)**

_"¡Un día de estos te colgaré de cabeza en el interior del Pilar Central con las esclusas abiertas!"_

Baian llegó a la conclusión de que esa era la manera que tenía la General de Scylla de decirle en público lo mucho que lo amaba, por lo que soltó casi de inmediato un: ¡Yo también te quiero, Ío!

* * *

**Digno**

**Asmita de Virgo/Defteros de Isla Kanon & Géminis **

**(Siglo XVIII)**

Porque a pesar de todas sus limitaciones, desde que pudo mostrar su cara en público Defteros siempre intentó demostrarles discretamente a todos que era digno de la compañía de Asmita, quién prefería su presencia a la de cualquier otro Caballero, Amazona, Santo o Aprendiz de la Orden Ateniense al entero

* * *

**Felicidad**

**Camus de Acuario/Milo de Escorpio**

**(Siglo XX)**

Porque durante las largas noches siberianas, las horas más oscuras del Santuario, y luego para hallar fuerzas en los dominios de Hades, Camus tenía por costumbre elegir un lugar aislado para perderse en sus recuerdos de esa no tan lejana época en dónde enamorarse era ese cálido cosquilleo en el estómago que, al menos para él y Milo, marcaba la verdadera felicidad

* * *

**Gentileza**

**Dohko de Libra/Tōma de Ícaro**

**(Siglo XX)**

Los ángeles eran gentiles

Los ángeles odiaban la violencia

Esas eran “verdades” ampliamente aceptadas en el credo católico

El Caballero de Libra suspiró, levantándose e ignorando las risas ahogadas de los Cinco de Bronce y la Amazona del Águila—¿Tres de cinco?

...Cómo que Tōma de Ícaro no recibió ese memo…

Pero eso era precisamente lo que le gustaba a Dohko del nuevo BFF de Seiya (Eso y que el Ángel de Artemisa le concedía cuanta revancha él pedía, siempre con un educado _"Quizá me derribes la próxima vez..."_ para ayudar con su mallugado ego…)

* * *

**Gracia**

**Sōma de León Menor/Sonia de Avispón**

**(Siglo XXI)**

A ojos de Sōma, nada en el mundo poseía más gracia que la bella Sonia abriéndose paso entre un mar de enemigos con la más pura determinación ardiendo en sus ojos verdes, desafiando al mundo a interponerse entre ella y su hermano aunque ambos estuvieran actualmente en medio de la batalla final

* * *

**Gusto**

**Seiya de Pegaso/Ikki de Fénix**

**(Siglo XX)**

Desde que se reencontraron con el – ahora aún más – arisco Santo, Seiya siempre se preguntó a qué sabrían los labios de Ikki

Un buen día, como la persona simple que era, le plantó de sorpresa – y frente a toda la Orden Dorada en adición a sus estupefactos amigos – tremendo beso tras el entrenamiento para sacarse la duda

Obtuvo también un ojo morado y quemaduras de tercer grado en toda la espalda, pero el gusto y la memoria de la expresión ida del Fénix valieron totalmente la pena

* * *

**Herejía**

**Titán de Teogénesis/Pallas**

**(Siglo XXI)**

Había muchas cosas de las que Titán se arrepentía, pero amar su a Lady Pallas no era una de ellas

De hecho, para el portador de Teogénesis aquella siempre sería su mejor elección:

No importaba que a ojos del mundo ambos estuvieran cometiendo una herejía…

* * *

**Icor**

**Thanatos/Manigoldo (Miracolo) de Cáncer**

**(Siglo XVIII)**

A pesar de conocer el cobrizo gusto de la sangre, pues él mismo ha tenido la mandíbula rota una infinidad de veces; en el intervalo de otra posguerra, Miracolo detuvo por un momento su titánica tarea de vendar la mano de un herido Thanatos para plantarle un breve pero intenso beso en los labios

Al menos con eso el Dios de la Muerte dejó de moverse

* * *

**Inseguridad**

**Harbinger de Tauro/Kiki de Aries**

**(Siglo XXI)**

Kiki siempre fue alguien asertivo hacia sí mismo, pero eso no hacía nada por detener las dudas que a veces le surgían sobre su lugar junto al nuevo Patriarca, el hombre a quien Atenea halló digno de guiarlos en la tan ansiada era de paz

Ignorado por el Lemuriano, habían noches en que Harbinger se lo quedaba mirando, maravillándose en cómo tan maravillosa criatura había vislumbrado algo digno en un monstruo como él

* * *

**Llorar**

**El Cid de Capricornio/Sísifo de Sagitario**

**(Siglo XVIII)**

El día que se enteraron de la muerte de Ílias, y ante la expresión horrorizada de su mejor amigo, El Cid alcanzó una epifanía largamente pospuesta:

Sería capaz de todo y mucho más con tal de no ver a Sísifo nunca, nunca más llorar

Tras conseguir tranquilizar al desconsolado arquero en la privacidad del Décimo Templo, y manipularlo levemente para que aceptase descansar un par de horas antes de partir en busca de la Armadura de su hermano; el hidalgo, en silenciosa contemplación del rostro durmiente del griego finalmente se permitió reconocerlo

Estaba enamorado

Entonces sonrió

* * *

**Infancia**

**Celeris de Caballo Menor/Íntegra de Géminis**

**(Siglo XXI)**

Cuando Celeris hablaba de su infancia bajo el eternamente inclemente sol de Pallas Belda, sus ojos brillaban de tal manera que a Íntegra le parecía que podía impregnarse del aroma de la estepa que le describía el español con sólo escucharlo

* * *

**Ínfimo**

**Amor (Désiré) de Piscis/Genbu de Libra**

**(Siglo XXI)**

Lo vio por primera vez durante el caos de su resurrección

No fue difícil notarlo, no con la forma en que los escandalosos mocosos de Bronce lo sepultaron en un abrazo de siete vías nada más verlo

Por un segundo, en medio de los histéricos balbuceos del puñado de prepubertos, dedujo desinteresadamente que se trataría de alguno de los así llamados “Legendarios” – _¿Qué acaso el padre del enano del Dragón no era uno de ellos..?_ –

Sus cavilaciones se cortaron en seco cuando un mechón de cabellos terracota fue alzado de un soplo y los ojos más hermosos que Désiré jamás había visto quedaron al descubierto, justo en su línea de visión

Fue apenas un segundo, pero aquel ínfimo instante entre un pestañeo y otro cimentó la resolución del – ¿Otrora? – Caballero de Piscis con respecto al misterioso jovencito – _¿Genbu, lo llamaron?_ – que acariciaba afectuosamente la espalda del alterado Caballero Pegaso:

Se casaría con él

…En cuanto su adorable familia y los previamente mencionados mocosos de Bronce dejasen de perseguirlo por todo el Santuario con las armas de Libra apuntándole a la yugular y/o entrepierna…

* * *

**Lejanía**

**Dégel de Acuario/Seraphina**

**(Siglo XVIII)**

Había miles de kilómetros entre París y Blue Graad

Había aún más lejanía entre Grecia y Siberia

Pero si eso significaba que volvería a ver la brillante sonrisa de Seraphina, entonces Dégel estaría más que feliz de recorrerlos a pie, descalzo y sobre vidrios ardiendo

* * *

**Mercado**

**Regulus de Leo/Yato de Unicornio**

**(Siglo XVIII)**

—En serio, no sé de dónde sacas tanto dinero—Comentó el pelinegro mientras se colocaba el bello collar que su amigo acababa de comprarle en el mercado de Rodorio

—Es la paga por ser un Dorado, Yato—Contestó el otro, sonriendo ante la vista del ruso tan encantado con el regalo

En realidad, pensaba Regulus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era el dinero que se robaba descaradamente de las misiones

* * *

**Mortalidad**

**Edén de Orión/Haruto del Lobo**

**(Siglo XXI)**

Edén provenía de un linaje sagrado entre los dioses

Era Hijo de Marte, Nieto de Júpiter

El mismo Saturno juzgó su poder como digno de rivalizar con el de sus medio-hermanos divinos

Pero eran momentos como aquel, cuando un tenso Haruto curaba las heridas que obtuvo al tratar de protegerlos a él y a Subaru – de nuevo –, los que le recordaban su propia mortalidad Y que mientras pudiera perderse en los brillantes ojos verdes del Santo del Lobo esta valdría absolutamente la pena

* * *

**Obsequios**

**Hagen de Merak Beta/Flehr**

**(Siglo XX)**

Sin falta, al despertar en cada cumpleaños o festividad, Flehr se encontraba religiosamente con un paquetito torpemente envuelto encima de su cama

Quién los dejaba allí nunca firmaba, pero no era necesario

La sonrisa complacida de Hagen al verla estrenando el anónimo obsequio de turno en la siguiente celebración – pública o privada – era bastante más que obvia

* * *

**Opuestos**

**Saga de Géminis/Aioria de Leo**

**(Siglo XX)**

Saga nunca entendió del todo los motivos de Aioria para aceptarlo a él por sobre todos sus otros admiradores, la desaprobación de Ikki y la clara inquietud de Aioros

La hostilidad con que su relación fue recibida era de esperarse

Mientras uno era amado por todos en el Santuario, el otro ya ni se atrevía a presumirse poseedor del afecto de su propio gemelo

Sus situaciones no podían ser más diametralmente opuestas…

Y aun así…

Mientras Géminis estaba más que conforme con llevar su deshonra con la mayor dignidad posible, Leo retaba al mundo a marcarlo como otro paria – _**otra**_ vez – por quedarse a su lado

* * *

**Órbita**

**Aioros de Sagitario/Deathmask (Lazzaro) de Cáncer**

**(Siglo XX)**

Aioros jamás terminaría de entender a Lazzaro

El italiano era un amasijo andante de contradicciones

Su volatilidad, su firmeza, sus miedos y orgullos…

Ni todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos – fuese como carcelero y reo, o posteriormente como amigos – desde su regreso a la vida le brindó al arquero la más mínima ventaja en cuanto a su comprensión del Cuarto Guardián: Lo único de lo que el arquero estaba seguro, era de que no había forma de intentar dirigirse siquiera en la dirección del regido por la luna sin verse irremediablemente atrapado en su – en apariencia – caótica órbita

Pero…

¿Quién dijo que quisiera huir de su influjo…?

* * *

**Padrastro**

**Aspros de Géminis/Kardia de Escorpio**

**(Siglo XVIII)**

De todas las trabas con que Aspros se mentalizó para enfrentarse cuando decidió perseguir a Kardia, Atenea fue una de las más prominentes…

Lo que no vio venir, fue que la diosa le diera pelea con esa estrategia…

¿Qué cara se suponía que pusiera el gemelo al intentar visitar el Octavo Templo para encontrarse por tercera vez en la semana a la joven deidad instalada en los aposentos privados del recinto con una soltura más bien reservada para la familia más inmediata…?

¿Cuándo la expresión del inesperadamente solitario portador de Antares se iluminaba de tal forma ante la perspectiva de pasar “tiempo de calidad” con la Olímpica a la que parecía confundir con una hija…?

Habían sido revividos en puertas de la paz Y Aspros era un hombre paciente Atenea – Sasha – lo superaría pronto, o eso le aseguraba el escorpiano…

…Después de todo, ni la diosa ni la humana tuvieron jamás madre alguna…

Y aún era muy pronto para encajar la figura de un padrastro en el retrato familiar – o eso opinaba ella –

* * *

**Pesadilla**

**Ílias de Leo/Zaphiri de Escorpio**

**(Siglo XVIII)**

Zaphiri resoplaría un poco para ahogar sus risas, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cómplice al mayor mientras entrelazaba sus manos sin quebrar el contacto visual

Ílias simplemente le sonreiría, embelesado Y la luna contemplaría en silencio un beso secreto entre dos compañeros de armas, compañeros de vida, unas horas antes de que la primera pesadilla marcara el inicio del fin

* * *

**Piojos**

**Kazuma de la Cruz del Sur/Lithos de León Menor**

**(Siglo XX)**

Al ver la escena – y aprovechando la ausencia del maestro de la muchacha – un grupo de Caballeros de Bronce comenzó a silbarles pullas subidas de tono Lithos, completamente incapaz de sacarse de su regazo a un dormido Kazuma sin despertarlo, sólo atinó a defenderse con un lastimero—¡Le buscaba piojos!

La verdad, sí estaba disfrutando de enredar sus dedos entre la espesa cabellera del actualmente comatoso portador de la Cruz del Sur

* * *

**Romántico**

**Sigfried de Dubhe Alpha/Hilda de Polaris**

**(Siglo XX)**

Sigfried nunca se consideró a sí mismo un romántico pero aquella noche todo debía ser perfecto: No a diario pedías a la Reina de Asgard en matrimonio

Ahora sólo restaba esperar que Hilda aceptara a un pobre iluso enamorado con quien ella y su hermana corretearon de pequeñas por sobre algún rico e influyente Lord o Príncipe…

* * *

**Sirena**

**Julián Solo/Tethys de Sirena**

**(Siglo XX)**

Julián sabía que Tethys a menudo se sentía inferior al compararse a sí mismo con su amiga Ío, la única mujer de la elite de Poseidón, la Dama General

No importaba cuanto le tomara, él se aseguraría de que la Emisaria del dios del mar lograra verse a sí misma como él la veía:

Deslumbrado cada vez por la aparición de tan cimbreante sirena

* * *

**Sol **

**Hades/Kagaho del Bennu**

**(Siglo XVIII)**

Atenea nunca supo que fue él quien indirectamente la salvó del juicio de Zeus tras la recién concluida Guerra Santa Nunca debía saberse que la así llamada “Protectora de la Tierra” no fue la única en casi arrastrarlos a un Conflicto Interpanteónico en ese siglo

¿Lo más irónico?

Ninguno lo hizo por poder o por lavar una ofensa

No

Ambos lo hicieron por amor

Pero donde su sobrina se aferró con uñas y dientes a su pseudo-figura materna – aquel Santo que los Mexicas reclamaban en aras de uno de sus dos dioses principales –, el Señor del Inframundo Griego estuvo a punto de atraer sobre los suyos la ira de los Egipcios

Todo por un sublime par de ojos violetas en medio de un rostro pálido como la nieve enmarcado por cabellos negros como la noche

El Bennu Egipcio, el hijo menor y favorito del poderosísimo Ra…

Quien por amor renunció a su divinidad e ingresó al Ciclo de Reencarnaciones para servirle como un Espectro más al marido que lo adoraba por sobre todo

Su radiante sol de medianoche

* * *

**Sombra**

**Poseidón/Kanon del Dragón Marino & Géminis **

**(Siglo XX)**

Con todo lo brillante que era, Kanon siempre sería incapaz de pasar las distorsiones que atrofiaban su autopercepción

Poseidón nunca perdonaría a Atenea por el daño causado a su Dragón Marino

Y noche tras noche, mientras observaba a Kanon dormir, el Dios renovaba su juramento: Mientras él viviera, el gemelo ya nunca tendría que volver a ser una sombra

* * *

**Suave**

**Kōga de Pegaso/Subaru de Caballo Menor**

**(Siglo XXI)**

Subaru acunó rápidamente su mano contra su pecho, protegiéndola del tacto del Pegaso, su rostro de una interesante sombra de rojo que ponía en vergüenza a la afamada uña escarlata de los Guardianes de Escorpio

—¿“Suave”? ¡¿SUAVE?! ¡Soy un guerrero, estúpida mula alada!

Kōga simplemente revolvió la melena oscura de su exaltado “amigo” y sonrió

* * *

**Supernova**

**Ryūhō del Dragón/Mirapolos de Lince**

**(Siglo XXI)**

Fue como una supernova

Ryūhō había esperado de todo menos la cálida explosión que pareció recorrer cada centímetro de su piel al cruzar miradas por primera vez con Mirapolos

Lapislázuli chocando contra vinotinto

Incluso el director interino de Palaestra notó que algo fuera de lo común ocurría entre ese par de aspirantes a alumnos, sintiéndose de pronto como un mal tercio

Mirapolos bajó los ojos y se sonrojó, sin palabras por una vez

Ryūhō simplemente sonrió y le tendió la mano a su nuevo mejor amigo

* * *

**Sustituta**

**Hyōga de Cisne/Pavlin de Pavo Real**

**(Siglo XXI)**

Porque había veces en que, al mirarse al espejo, Pavlin no podía evitar preguntarse si lo único que veía Hyōga en ella era un reemplazo para Erii o Flehr, una pobre sustituta de aquellas Grandes Damas, de aquellos “Y si…”

Afortunadamente, esos estados de auto-depreciación no solían durar mucho

Su Caballero Legendario de Acuario se aseguraba personalmente de ello

* * *

**Tacto**

**Tenma de Pegaso/Alone**

**(Siglo XVIII)**

El simple recuerdo del cálido y suave tacto de la mano de Alone sobre la suya era suficiente para darle ánimos a Tenma, para que deseara esos días cálidos con él, para que quisiera sobrevivir, para que deseara continuar, para que pudiese superar cualquier cosa

* * *

**Tormenta**

**Ares/Jabu de Unicornio**

**(Siglo XX)**

El día que pasaron la sentencia de Ares, se desató una impresionante tormenta Jabu le agradeció silenciosamente el gesto a Zeus, así cuando volviera a entrar al Ágora Olímpica nadie se daría cuenta de que había estado llorando

* * *

**Traidor**

**Fuji (Masataka Morigakure) Zenzō/Yoshitomi del Lobo**

**(Siglo XXI)**

Al descubrir la partida de Yoshitomi, Zenzō se juró a sí mismo, sobre la figura durmiente de Haruto, que no volvería a hacer tontas y vacías promesas con traidores que priorizaban a un mundo lleno de desconocidos antes que a su propio hijo


End file.
